Guardians Of Azeroth
by MaxDraken
Summary: This story goes back to the previous events of vanilla, when the power of the guardian of Azeroth is believed lost, it turns out that destiny divided it into parts, single and unique individuals, one per race, The first of them wakes up among the Forsakens, and their adventures begin with the great history of World of Warcraft.


Guardians of Azeroth

Chapter One

The dark tomb's steps spirals down through worn, ancient dust-covered and old cobwebs, the ancient torches burned into the stone walls, this place had not been visited in decades, when a sound shook the walls, dust fell from the beams and soon hurried steps were heard, several intruders leaned out of one of the curves, they were creatures that were human, perhaps, now corpses with their own will, but even in their current state they looked very well armed, organized and directed for a lady of stunning beauty and strength, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, self-proclaimed queen of the Forsakens, a small group of two trustworthy Rangers and four strong soldiers, but now they were at a disadvantage, they were being chased by at least three times as many persecutors, some wounded and were fleeing, dare an insecure route, all for the promise of a power by a rumor.

It had been a couple of years since its establishment in the ruins of the ancient human capital of Lordaeron, it would not be so difficult if not for the constant intervention of humans called Scarlet Crusade, fanatics with the sole objective of eliminating the undead . They settled nearby and in some ancient ruins they created a monastery, just when the dark lady aware that beneath the ruins of this ancient temple of the light there was a secret, something that would make the Forsakens more powerful; but these fanatics got in his way. Thanks to multiple incursions, they could find a secret passage to reach the entrance of the crypt, but it was not so secret to reach the end, for some reason they felt weak and now the great inquisitor Whitemane was on his hunt. Soon they came to a heavy metal door whose lock easily gave way to a shoulder blow from one of the Rangers, they soon entered and barricaded the door with swords and stones, the Strong Ranger who hit the door beforehand using one of her multiple swords.  
-Jessica! Fortify the door! Ariane looks for possible exits, Forsakens regroup!-  
Sylvanas ordered from the center of the camera while examining the circular room, only had an entrance, was circular, a gray dome with a single chandelier hung, thick pillars with thin dragoon gargoyles in their bases fixed their gaze in the center of the room where a tomb was raised on some stone steps, was of a considerable size, but the most impressive was its lid, it was made of metal, thick and heavy, with sharp edges and bright, not a particle of dust had, black edges and the center silver and on its neat surface a beautiful bas-relief was: it was a woman, beautiful and elegant in a long dress and her arms crossed with closed eyes seemed to be sleeping, but the coffin form of the lid gave the impression of eternal sleep, surrounded by decorations, ropes carved in knots and arcs all in a harmonious image, there was no doubt, what they were looking for was under that cover.

As soon as Lady Sylvanas touched the lid a lightning struck her fingers, it caused slight damage, perhaps a warning, for a moment the woman in it looks like smiled in relief, The dark lady tried again to push the lid, the damage was more but she endured and she pushed the lid but it did not give a bit, and the electric shock numbed her fingers.  
-My lady-interrupted one of the Rangers- be careful with that, let me check that trap.  
Ariane lilshadow, one of the trusty dark Rangers, was small in stature, perhaps under one-sixty, under her dark green hood, big white laughs peeked out, her crimson eyes gleaming underneath, her slender build, wearing black, somewhat tight clothes With multiple pockets, two knives at her waist, it was Sylvanas' most trusted Rouge. She approached the grave cautiously.  
-Did not I ask you to check for exits? Sylvanas replied while rubbing her fingers.  
-Excuse me, my lady-Ariane commented, without leaving her sight of the cover- but I could not find any.  
The news was not well received by those present, while pulling out some tools and examining the trap, not much happened when the heavy blows came from the metal door, quickly Jessica and two more soldiers leaned on the door.  
Jessica Dragshadow with a medium but taller complexion, with great curves than Ariane has, was a very reliable warrior, a master of anything with a blade or mallet, her hair cut short by the neck covering half of her face, where a scar sometimes appeared, it was not to hide it only once it was her hair style, she wore multiple weapons in several parts of her steel mail armor, black and light did not impede her movement; Even so the door began to shake, Sylvanas looked at Ariana who had several singed tools and a look of astonishment and a maniacal smile and the lid of the casket showed no sign of giving in, Sylvanas understood that that look was because of her frustration and desire to kill something, she already knew her very well, if it were not for the situation she would be biting the trap to disarm it. She was the best that Sylvanas knew in her job, which she baffled the fact that she could not bypass this trap. But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud scourge on the door that broke the hinges and caused the soldiers to step back avoiding the heavy door collapsing, various projectiles entered before even the dust dispersed, all sought cover at the sides and behind the grave , less Sylvanas who gracefully avoided the projectiles and fixed his crimson eyes on the door where several soldiers in scarlet armor, grouped, formed by a man commanded them and quickly blocked any escape, a woman in scarlet clothes went into the camera It was High Inquisitor Whitemane, followed by Mograine, commander of his forces.  
As soon as I look at Sylvanas standing in front of the crypt she smiled with glee.  
-We came to exterminate a plague, but apparently we can kill its origin once and for all- Proclaimed Whitemane unsuccessfully containing the sharpness and pleasure in his words. Without crossing a word, two arrows flew towards the inquisitor, passing by the shields one was evaded but the other brushed her face and a drop of blood trickling down her cheek at the astonishment of her comrades, but she only smiled more.  
-Sylvanas missing so easily? I know you feel weak, is not the Aura of purity that surrounds our monastery beautiful? -She laughed with the back of her hand covering her mouth with an annoyed laugh.  
-"So that was it!" Sylvanas murmured with some disgust in his words, with the bow in her hands pointing to Whitemane with some doubt in his eyes and his pulse, now understood why the disadvantage so excessive, when suddenly the commander Mograine leapt and his sword strike in Sylvanas' hand causing him to release the Bow, and some blood splashed back.  
\- Your Reign ended queen of the Banshees - the triumphant commander shouted just to dunk the coup de grace before the incredulous look of the Forsakens. 

It was at that moment that the room began to quake and a light came from the tomb, the blood that had splashed had been evaporated by the rays of light emanating and the woman's eyes opened and her empty basins shone in and a few words, old ones echoed throughout the place.

"The seal is broken, the queen is in danger, wake up from your dream and fulfill your oath". The heavy lid fell to the side of Sylvanas and she took advantage of the confusion to jump and get out of reach of Mograine, the lid, drew a deep crack in the stone steps and stopped a few steps from the inquisitor, the dust accentuated and fingers in a black metallic glove peeked over the edge of the tomb, and then a being rose from the tomb, at least almost 2 meters high, with a heavy and thick plate armor, had some reliefs like knives in the shoulder pads, gloves and legs, his shoulder pads had designs like dragon heads somewhat sharp, his breastplate was like two triangular pieces making like a dark diamond and from his waist down metal belts with silver tips and his helmet was closed, with a semi-oval shape back, it had no face, but the surface looked like it was a dark crystal and had sharp reliefs too, for a moment it looked like the head of a dragon without its eyes or mouth, and this turn to its around with heaviness, he left and walked quietly to the intruders of the Scarlet Crusade, the difference in height was evident but he bent down, for a moment it seemed that he was bowing but in fact he was lifting the lid of his grave, which behind it she had handles that affirmed to his left hand, The heavy lid that Sylvanas could not move, that Ariane could not identify or disarm and that was so heavy that it tore the floor was in fact an immense shield apparently with strong enchantments and hardness. He held it in one hand easily, and now stood threatening before the crusade, now a fear of the unknown was born in the group, a soldier overcome by fear shouted and launched attacking, in a blink and with a metallic sound the soldier disappeared in a red blur, suddenly a strong blow hit the wall, the giant's shield now pointed to the wall, everyone went back to see where a big blood stain was, whose cracked center was the soldier sunk into the wall, now the room succumbed to a sepulchral silence, it happened a few moments before the man with the black armor lowered the shield, before the new threat the group of the Scarlet Crusade took a step back, Whitemane left his doubts and ordered to attack him, the soldiers charged against the man and an immense shield interposed between them where the woman in the bas-relief smiled with a malicious expression, when a blinding light came out of the shield and blinded the attackers which the armored man easily pushed the whole group and pushed them back after the door like a lump of limbs and with a strong blow with the edge of the shield hit the ceiling causing the door arch to collapse blocking the entry completely.

The whole scene only lasted a few moments and Sylvanas and the Forsakens did not leave their amazement, what it was this creature that had so easily repelled the attackers, the man in the armor turned and walked towards Lady Sylvanas, the Forsakens quickly reacted and interposed on the way, the man stopped and looked at the creatures in front of him, with semi-could flesh, factions somewhat crooked but decision in his eyes to die for their leader, Ariane was trying to hide behind the shadow of a Forsaken, and Jessica was holding a large two-handed weapon, ready to attack, when the man put the shield in front of him on his side and his knee touched the ground, he bowed his head with a solemn gesture, it looked as if a mighty black dragon reverent to Lady Sylvanas.  
"-The real blood of this earth has touched my grave, and now I am swearing allegiance to the crown."  
The voice was hoarse and deep, but it sounded clear despite the closed helmet, Sylvanas approached cautiously and looked at the one who thought he was only a soldier, but by his gestures and manners now his new idea was of a "Knight".  
-"Do you have a name?" Sylvanas asked.  
The Knight hesitated a moment and raised his head.  
-Call me Anaxxim, my lady- he answered.  
-Remove your helmet Anaxxim- commanded Sylvanas.  
Anaxxim raised his head looking at Sylvanas, and kept silent, the lady on the shield, no one noticed that he made a face of discontent, Anaxxim raised his right hand to his helmet but a loud roar interrupted them, the rubble was being destroyed and they listen even more voices, they would soon find their end.  
-My lady, we will leave this for later, now it is my priority to ensure your safety-  
And saying this he got up and raised the shield slightly and the shield separated as if they were two pieces leaving a black void where Anaxxim put his right hand and took out a blue gem of the size of a fist and just when the debris gave way Anaxxim destroyed the gem in his hand with great strength and those of the Scarlet Crusade only saw a blue glow and the Forsakens had already disappeared, Whitemane crunched his teeth in anger for having lost such valuable prey and cursed a thousand times the knight in black armor that deprived him of his sweet victory, and she swore revenge.  
Seconds later a blue glow dazzled the shore of a lake near the ruined village of Brill, the 4 Forsakens, Ariane, Jessica and Sylvanas were somewhat dizzy, and noticed that Anaxxim was already looking at the lake and his shield was in its his back protruding a little behind his head, he bent down and took some sand from the shore and slid it through the fingers of his gloves, and looked at the landscape: it was dark, life looked decadent and rotten, the soil was now as dead and the wildlife looked as if it were mutants or rotten vicious creatures , and yet for some reason an air of sadness surrounded him and looks very nostalgic.

-These are not the lands I remember-he lamented and looked at his hand with some sand still.

\- Many things have… happened - Sylvanas answered with some bitterness in her voice.

-Well, there's a lot to do- and saying that, he put his hand back on the shield, it looked more like a pocket than anything else and took out some things: a folding chair, a very large umbrella, a small briefcase and a fishing rod, Then he sat down calmly to fish before the incredulous gaze of the Forsakens and Sylvanas, and in a brief moment something bite.


End file.
